the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ol' Dead Eyes
Not to be confused with his original appearance, his non-canon appearance or the LoreTale ''episode ''"Ol' Dead Eyes...Ol' Dead Eyes...Ol' Dead Eyes..'.is coming for your soul'," '' -- The Living's chant '''Ol' Dead Eyes is a main character and an antagonist who was born after the outbreak that appears in [['A New World': Part 2|''Part 2]] of '''A New World. He is often unseen founder and leader of the Living, who view him as an almost supernatural force that watches over them and guides them. He serves as the primary antagonist of Part 2. Biography "Ol' Dead Eyes is all that remains of who was once a kind-hearted young man named Kyle Ford. He is a cold, calculating and haunting individual shrouded by mystery and superstitions who the Living revere almost as a god. A creature of such evil and debauchery that some are unsure he even exists, Ol' Dead Eyes could be what spells the doom of our group," '' -- Official description by EDStudios Early Life 2014 ''Main Article: Kyle Ford After leaving the ruins of a settlement in Michigan, Ol' Dead Eyes led his group across the country, devastating everything they came across. As Ol' Dead Eyes grew older, he took several mates, all of the same title - "Delta" - and fathered numerous children, including several who would bear the name "Alpha". He became infamous for being what many believed was a physical incarnation of evil. Events of Part 2 Overview Personality A cold, remorseless monster of a man who is a skilled leader and survivor, viewed as an almost supernatural force by those who follow his philosophies. Skills and Abilities Despite his age - being the oldest recorded survivor ever encountered in the series - Ol' Dead Eyes displays extraordinary strength and mobility. Death Killed by: * Lydia (caused) * Zombies (alive) After confronting Ol' Dead Eyes, Lydia rips off his mask, exposing the face of the 100+ Kyle Ford and begins speaking about April. Ol' Dead Eyes is able to banish the vision of the little girl and, with his mind free for the first time in decades, allows himself to be devoured by zombies. * Alpha (zombified) Now reanimated, Ol' Dead Eyes bites Alpha on the arm, resulting in Alpha stabbing his leader in the head. Killed Victims LoreTale's The Walking Dead * One unnamed Hometown guard * Gerrard (alive and zombified) * Katie Banks (alive) * Jennifer Stoffman (out of mercy, before reanimation) * Cain * Sebastian Monroe * 12 unnamed members of the Michigan Militia * Numerous counts of zombies 'A New World' * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Trivia * Ol' Dead Eyes is the second oldest living survivor of the outbreak ever shown in the entire series, being at least 100 years old. The Relic is the oldest character in the series' universe, being over 160 years old. * According to scratches in Ol' Dead Eyes' lair, it is almost certain that he continues to hallucinate April. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Crossover Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:The Living